A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave Lonely Twilight S2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png|My what big eyes you have. And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Dont you dare S2E26.png Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"NO WAIT!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight is not phased S2E26.png Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|The only kind of Proof of Authenticity which Twilight understands. Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|Ear drop and shrinking pupils what can be adorable than that. Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course we can't forget the cuteness the ears perk up. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle S2E26.png Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Flower S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Its Ursala.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed ..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'since I was small' S2E26.png|"... since I was small." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Despite being the fake Cadance, she still looks cute with that expression. Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis singing 2.png S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil ... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake ..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"... with all my friends to celebrate." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows ..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|... well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"... I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png|NOoo.. Me Lucky Hat! Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom!" Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"... all mine!" Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"... to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight scared face S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Twilight unsure at what Cadance will do next. Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor ..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"... I'll be there very soon!" S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png TwilightLookDownS2E26.PNG S02E26 Twilight Cadace fly.png|My love will take flight! Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Chrysalis close up 2.png S02E26 Splitscreen1.png|Hurry! S02E26 Splitscreen2.png S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|The lie and the truth. Mine all mine.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil princess. Confronting Queen Chrysalis Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_1_S2E26.png|Zombie ponies, not likely, but POSSIBLE!? Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_2_S2E26.png|One of us ... Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_eyes_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_3_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_distracted_S2E26.png|Go Fetch! Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_jump_after_the_bouquet_S2E26.png|I hope they dont land on something sharp. S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png|"It's official: she's lost her mind." S02E26 What did she say.png|A slip of the tongue. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|'I'm' the real Cadance! S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off. Time to reveal yourself.png S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|She's a Changling! S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask ... Chrysalis Terrorize! Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope. Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen_of_Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings. S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png Chrysalis pleased.png I doubt that.png|Oh no, it's Story of the Blanks all over again! Seriously, look at those hooves! Vexus2.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis gloating S2E26.png S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Put your game face on! S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png ChrysalisandCelestia.png|One shall stand, one shall fall! S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Celestia used solar beam! Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated. Its all over.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png|Let's do this! rarity dropping her bridemaids.PNG poor rarity.PNG The Main 6 vs. the Changelings Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Uh oh. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|This can't be good. Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Changelings attacking S2E26.png|An army of changelings is attacking! Changelings striking down S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now ... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Rainbows clones.png|Henge no Jutsu. TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves ... Main 6 ready to fight 1.jpg Main 6 ready to fight 2.jpg S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png|At least we know who's the REAL Fluttershy. SheWentThatWayS2E26.PNG|Uh.... DUR! I'm one of you! Let's go get 'em! Dur! FluttershyCloseCallS2E26.PNG|Can't believe that actually worked ... Dash clones.JPG Dash clones scaring fluttershy.JPG|Quadruple Rainbow Dashes all the way, all the time! Real rainbow about to kick.JPG|Real Rainbow Dash on third. S02E26 Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks! Applejacks everywhere! Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png|You're funny-looking! Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png|Amused. Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Still amused. Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|Still amused. Pinkie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! S02E26 Pinkie Unamused.png|That don't impress me much. S02E26 Pinkie Unimpressed.png|"... Meh ... I've seen better." S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Twilight? Chaps with wings there. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|'Five rounds rapid.' And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds. S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Twilight Sparkle BEAM! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png|Oh sh- S02E26 changling army.png|The building's been compromised... S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides. The Power Of Love Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Not a pleasant way to wake up ... Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|If you had listened to her, you all wouldn't be in this mess. Ha! S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png|DON'T touch me ... S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png|Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots. Queen about to sing.JPG Queen chrysalis singing 1.JPG|"This day has been just ..." Chrysalis singing.png|"... perfect." S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Doctor Whooves, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png|"Everypony I'll soon control." S2E26_-_Captured_Guards.PNG|"Every Stallion, Mare and Foal." Chrysalis about to fly.JPG|"Who says a girl ..." Chrysalisandchangelings.png|"... can't really have it all?" S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png|Chaos is a wonderful thing! SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG RescueCadenceS2E26.PNG S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please ... wake up ... Shining magic not found.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Shining Armor Princess Cadance Use spell S2E26.jpg Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|These horns of ours are burning pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness ... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png|'Erupting Burning Shining Shield Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken!' Cadance power and Shining.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|Join as one heart. Chrysalis Huh.png Taste the Love.png|Now that's an undignified defeat. S02E26 Changlings ejected.png|You jerks have overstayed your welcome, now GET OUT! Chrysalis's defeat.png|Hasta la vista, Chrysalis. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png|The power of love triumphs! S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|"You have a real wedding to put together." Preparations, Take Two Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png| Haters Gonna Hate. Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png The Wedding and Reception Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's and Shining's parents: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png Twilight's mother dabbing eyes S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png MLPFIMShiningArmorTwilightSparkle.PNG|OCD kicks in again. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|You know, I think Cadance's eyes are like three times bigger then Shining Armor's. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance waving from the balcony S02.jpg Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Hello Everypony.png|Look who's tardy to the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Pinkie Pie pulling up Vinyl Scratch S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since Season 1! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png|Set the record ... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|... and then play! DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png|DJ-Pon3's eyes! S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in Bloom! S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! s02e26_weddingdance.png|Luna's rocking out Pinkie Pie cake.PNG Applejack Fiddler.PNG Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG royalwedding011.jpg S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png|Thanks for everything ... S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor embrace.png|I'll always be with you ... CadenceShiningArmorS2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|Bouquet toss! Who's the lucky mare? Lyra Bouquet.jpg S02E26 Rarity shove.png|!!! S02E26 Rarity bulldozer.png|OUTTA MY WAY! Rarity with bouqet S2E26.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe ... S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike ... Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries